Here we come!
by Alexi Smith
Summary: Buffy gets invited to be the new DADA and Dawn joins her to go to Hogwarts.
1. Letter's from a owl

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Joss Whedon owns Buffy while I own nothing.  
  
Letter from an Owl  
  
Dawn only woke up after she heard a terrible noise coming from downstairs. As quickly as she could she put on her blue slippers and scurried downstairs. The first thing that met her eyes was the sight of Anya shaking and an owl standing on the table.  
  
'What is going on?' said Dawn.  
  
'Did I ever tell you that I'm afraid of owls as well as bunnies?'  
  
Dawn fought hard to prevent herself laughing out loud. With Anya still retreating because of the animal, Dawn took a letter that was on the table and began reading it slowly.  
  
- The reputation of the slayer has spread far and wide and after founding out your great deeds I've decided to offer you, Buffy Summers, the post of the DADA professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
P.S You can also take your sister with you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore -  
  
A tinge of excitement washed through Dawn after reading the letter that the mysterious Albus Dumbledore sent.  
  
'What is Hogwash school about?' asked Dawn.  
  
'It is not called Hogwash but Hogwarts. It is simply a place where young witches and wizards learn magic and spells. There are four houses- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I was sorted into Slytherin by the sorting hat for unknown reasons.' said Anya, and then put on a smile as her mind wandered to a different time long gone.  
  
'This is getting a bit difficult to digest with all those strange things you are telling me about Hogwash- I mean, Hogwarts.' replied Dawn.  
  
'We better tell Buffy.'  
  
After the exclamation of those words Anya and Dawn went to the garden.  
  
###  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was in the garden training as usual with Giles to improve her slaying skills. The weather was often sunny but today it seemed it could rain at any minute. But that didn't prevent the potential hoards of supernatural evils that may come any minute in the night.  
  
Buffy pointed at the paper that Dawn was holding, 'Are you using Willow's spells again?'  
  
'No.' said Dawn, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
After being given the letter Buffy stood stupefied.  
  
'I don't get it. I've never heard of this school and now they want me to teach there. What if it's a trap of some evil forces?'  
  
'You should go there,' remarked Giles, who had now emerged from the background, ' I went to Hogwarts when I was very young.'  
  
'So, you are a wizard! If you had used magic then you could had saved us lots of troubles-'  
  
'So we are going!' shouted Dawn, full of excitement.  
  
When Buffy put on one of her serious expressions Dawn's mood sank like the titanic.  
  
'What about all the vampires and demons that will be roaming the streets at night. And how about some evil dark forces- How am I going to prevent it?' said Buffy.  
  
'I'm sure there are no evil forces at work in Sunnydale and the rest of the Scooby Gang can put out the ordinary evils.' said Giles  
  
'I trust Giles, so what do you say?' Dawn's excitement was rising by the minute.  
  
'Hogwarts, Here we come!' 


	2. The journey

Disclaimer: If I ownes buffy and Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting it on Fan Fiction Net.  
  
The character's are property of J.K Rowlings and Joss Whedon.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the Diagon Alley Dawn looked around the place.  
  
There was strange people wearing robes and some looked like they were 300 years old. It was exciting and Dawn spotted a family that were all have red hair and the man said  
  
"Come on Ron, I don't want us to be late!"  
  
Then they were all gone.  
  
Buffy didn't believe that all this was happening and she is going to be teaching some people as young as 10 and pupils that were only a few years younger than her. She looked around and saw the big building.  
  
Gringotts Bank said the huge sign.  
  
Unfortunately the rest of the Scooby gang couldn't attend and Giles said that he was busy so he left her a note instead.   
  
Buffy entered the bank and gave the goblin her american dollars to be changed into the currency that was used in the magical world. When she first saw who was running the bank she was suprised but she quickly calmed herself down.  
  
When Buffy was busy talking to the goblin Dawn decided to look around and she collided with a blonde boy who said  
  
"Watch it out you mudblood!"  
  
Dawn quickly replied  
  
"Why don't you watch it out slimeblood!"  
  
The blonde boy took a quick look at Dawn with his piercing grey eyes and then walked away briskly.  
  
"Dawn, who is that?" Buffy said to her sister  
  
"He is probably the scum of the Earth!"  
  
Buffy took a confusing look at her sister and then lead her to the shops where she will buy her equipment.  
  
After going to some few shops and buying what was necessary including a robe for Buffy and Dawn they finally arrived at the place where they will buy a wand.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that I am a witch!" Dawn said in an excited voice but she could notice a concerned look on Buffy's face.  
  
The place was dusty and musty and a man was sitting behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, another one who is going to hogwarts?" The man said  
  
Dawn politely nodded.  
  
He first handed her a wand.  
  
"Unicorn hair, redwood, 10 inches"  
  
Dawn hold the wand but nothing happened. The man then handed her another wand but nothing happened. One hour later the man said  
  
"I have this want that is so ancient that no one knows when it was created, I really doubt it would work on you"  
  
He handed her the wand and soon rainbow coloured sparks began to fly everywhere and some moments later it died down. She could hear him muttering under his breath saying  
  
"I couldn't believe it".  
  
Buffy then paid him money and they walked out of the shop.  
  
"I guess we had bought everything we need and it is time to go to platform 9 3/4.  
  
*  
  
Buffy and Dawn arrived at the train but they couldn't spot any platform 9 3/4. Buffy even asked a man but he said there was only platform 9 that existed. Dawn then spotted the red head boy that she saw a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Hi, I am going to a new school and I wonder if you could tell me where platform 9 3/4 is." Dawn said very sweetly.  
  
"Just walk through the wall" The boy replied.  
  
Dawn stared at the wall and was about to question him but he then stepped into the wall like he was ghost. She took a look at Buffy's face that was just as suprised as she was.  
  
"I am not sure we should go through there. Who knows, it may be a trap" Buffy said in a very worried tone.  
  
"C'mon, he did go through there" Dawn said trying to reassure her sister.  
  
"Ok but I should go first" Said Buffy.  
  
Dawn then watched as her sister walked through the wall. After waiting a few nano seconds Dawn couldn't contain her excitement and she decided to follow her sister.  
  
It felt like a rush of sensation but less than a second she could spot the sign saying platform 9 3/4. She saw a red haired boy, another boy with a glass and a bushy heared girl saying  
  
"Ron here," She pointed at the red haired boy "Told me of you."  
  
"My name is Dawn and you are?"  
  
"My name is Hermione and this is Ron and the boy that is standing next to me is Harry.  
  
Dawn shake hands with the three friends.  
  
"Who is standing beside you?" Said Hermione  
  
"This is my sister Buffy"  
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy" Hermione said in a friendly way.  
  
Then they all stepped into the train.  
  
While sitting in the compartment that seems extra large this year a certain blonde slytherin opened the door.  
  
"Who is this? Another Mudblood like you Granger" He said in a mean voice.  
  
"Why don't you go away ferret-boy" said Ron  
  
After he was gone Dawn said  
  
"Who's that?  
  
"That is Draco Malfoy, the number one idiot at Hogwart. Stay clear out of him" Ron said.  
  
Meanwhile Dawn looked at of the window and wondered what suprise are in store. 


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Btsv or Harry Potter. They are the property of J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and the rest of the gang finally arrived at Hogwarts. She entered the great hall. It was big and gigantic and Dawn couldn't stop feeling a hint of excitement. It was quiet and none of the pupils had entered the room.  
  
"At what age did you began Going to Hogwarts?" Asked Dawn  
  
"At the age of 10 every magical child get a invitation to go to a magical school" Said Hermione in a confident tone.  
  
"Oh" Said Dawn feeling little strange. She wondered why she hadn't got the letter from Hogwarts when she was 10. As Dawn began dwelving into her thoughts the bell rang and lots of children was filling up the room. It seemed like thousands of people there. She looked around and she saw Draco Malfoy at the slytherin table talking and smirking with his fellows as he usually does. She then saw a man with a beard that almost reached down the floor and everybody was silent when he came in. At the stage she could spot a teacher that got raven hair and looked strange and she could also see the other teachers there too. She waved her hand when she saw Buffy with her long, black robe for the first time.  
  
Dawn couldn't help to wonder how the place felt so lively and magic.  
  
She saw a stool with a dirty and black hat on it. It wasn't particulary interesting until the hat began to talk and sing  
  
* I am the sorting hat  
  
And I am always right  
  
Will you go to Gryffindor  
  
For the mighty,  
  
Will you learn in Ravenclaw?  
  
Or are you loyal with the Hufflepuff,  
  
Ambitious and cunning and you will make your friends in Slytherin,  
  
Just put me on and you will find the answer*  
  
After that little song students began to put it on  
  
"Anna Erl, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted  
  
"Nicholas Wein, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lana Tion, SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Pia Young, Ravenclaw!"  
  
Dawn was waiting there with butterflies on her stomach when she was about to try it on. She sat on the stool with a illusion of millions of eyes watching her.  
  
She put the hat on and heard what it said.  
  
"Mmm, Dawn Summers. I can sense something special in you, seems that you have the the intelligence that will make you a worthy Ravenclaw and you can sometimes be loyal but also betray. Been stealing-"  
  
"That was a long time ago" Dawn interrupted the hat.  
  
"Ambitious and cunning. There is only one place for you;  
  
SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out loud.  
  
Dawn could hear the shocked murmurs of her house mates and she could hear the word 'mudblood' being said. She walked to the Slytherin table but all the seats were full except the one next to Draco Malfoy.   
  
She was nervous and she could see by the expressions in all their faces that they were all against her.   
  
Buffy then got out of her seat and said  
  
"Anybody who mentions the word mudblood or behave bad against my sister gets 100 points taken off from their house"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
The headmaster Albus Dumbledore then got out of his seat and announced.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is as usually forbidden to all year group. You will know the names of the teachers by your older peer. We got a new teacher Buffy Summers that will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts. Now let feast!"  
  
Suddenly food appeared over the table but Dawn wasn't in the mood to eat as everybody was staring suspiciously at her.  
  
*  
  
She arrived at the girl dormitory and one of the girls said to the potrait 'snake' and the door opened. She steped in with the other girls and a big and fearful girl said to her to sleep at the bed in the corner. She could see how the other girls was looking strangely at her but she ignored them and then went to sleep. 


	4. The Firs Lessons

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, how many times should I repeat it?  
  
*  
  
Author's note: You may wonder why I put Dawn in Slytherin. Well, the reason is that almost every buffy crossover fan fic I read Dawn was put in Gryffindor. I just wanted this to be different.   
  
*  
  
Dawn waked up that morning and took her uniform on. She stared down on her time table and she took out all of her equipment ready to learn.  
  
The first class she had was history but unfortunately the teacher was a ghost and the lesson was just plain boring. She tried to do as well as she can in the class but she was new and magic was something she really doesn't know.  
  
When she arrived at the potion class the teacher said  
  
"You are late, 10 points from Slytherin"  
  
She sulked as she sat next to Hermione.  
  
For some reason Hermione seems to have every answer to the question Snape asked.  
  
Then there was the time for the experiment.   
  
"Dawn and Neville!" Snape said out loud.  
  
Dawn quickly appproached her partner for the experiment.  
  
"You will need a knife to cut out the rhinoi herb in half and then drop it in the mixture. Be careful to not cut yourself." Said Snape in his usual manners.  
  
The first thing Dawn noticed was Neville was usually clumpsy and nervous but she said  
  
"You hold the knife and cut the herb and I will hold it while you cut."  
  
It was all going smoothly until Draco pushed Neville and Neville managed to cut Dawn by accident. The blood spilled down the floor and a portal was created. The students were all terrified when a small monster appeared.  
  
It was small and grey with a terrifing appearance but suddenly it jumped out of the window.   
  
Snape quickly performed a spell and the portal closed.  
  
"Class dismissed and Miss Summers, I must meet you" He took a stern glance at her.  
  
After the last person was gone and there was only he and Dawn in the room he said  
  
"I never seen something like that happen in my whole life. The creature you just saw was a homunculus. It is usually present in other dimensions and they feed on human blood. It seems to me that when your blood touched the ground a portal was created. How did this happen?"  
  
Dawn only stood there stupefied until she finally said  
  
"I guess it just happened."  
  
"Whatever the reason you and Draco must go to the forbidden forest tonight to find and capture it. I saw what happened."  
  
When Dawn walked in the corridor people were whispering about the incident that happpened in the potion class and it was something to do with Dawn's blood.  
  
'Great, like it can't get any worse' Dawn thought as she hurried to go to her final lesson.  
  
It was Defence Against The Dark Arts and Buffy was teaching.  
  
As soon as all the students were sat down buffy said  
  
"My name is Professor Summers and I am your new DADA teacher" She said in a cheerful but also strict voice.  
  
"Today we are going to look at vampires. There are many famous vampires. Can someone name me one of them?"  
  
Dawn held her hand up.  
  
Because no other students knew of any vampires Buffy pointed at Dawn  
  
"There were four famous vampires and their names were Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and Spike a.k.a William the bloody because when he was human he used to write very awful poems. Angelus got a soul and Drusilla is very insane. Darla is dead." Explained Dawn  
  
"That's good and 50 points for Slytherin" Said Buffy  
  
Dawn leaned back on the chair smiling.  
  
After the lesson was over Buffy had a private talk with Dawn  
  
"I heard about what happened in the Potion Class. I don't know why your blood opened a portal in this school but I am sending a owl to Giles. For the meantime don't spill... blood." Buffy said in a serious tone.  
  
Dawn then left the room and she actually felt a lot happier and confident than the first time she came. And she noticed that her Slytherin housemates were a lot nicer to her. It seemed it was going to be a nice day. Then she remembered she must go to the forbidden forest with Draco. 


	5. Author's note

I will not be updating for long because I am busy with my schoolwork and stuff.  
  
I also got a bit of writer block so any comments of how the story should go will be appreciated 


	6. Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: Everybody know who those characters belong to.  
  
A/U : I will like to thank everybody who reviewed and now I pretty much know how this story will go. This will be a long chapter.  
  
I have a forum where members can post BtSV/Hp crossovers, Check my profile to find the link.  
  
***  
  
Dawn couldn't believe her bad luck. She was going to the forbidden forest with her number one enemy Draco Malfoy.   
  
She cringed as he looked sarcastic at her. It was his fault anyway, he shouldn't had pushed Neville causing him to cut her. The only thing Dawn wished was to go home and not worry about catching a bloody homuncil or whatever it is called. As they waited in the cold night Dawn tried to start a conversation with Draco  
  
"So how do you feel?" Dawn said in the friendliest way.  
  
"Well if I wasn't in the cold trying to catch a monster that you set loose and you didn't arrive at Hogwarts I will be happy for ever"  
  
Dawn then said  
  
"Draco, you must understand a person cannot be happy if they haven't got an emotion.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
As she thought it was hopeless Hagrid then arrives. Dawn held her breath when she first saw the giant man approaching.  
  
"Ye must, be tha new lass attending ye Hogwarts!" Said the friendly half giant.  
  
"My name is Dawn Summers and Professor Snape said that Draco and I must catch a thing in the forest."  
  
"I shall lead ye there catch it. Take tis net to help ye."  
  
Draco and Dawn walked with Hagrid a while until Hagrid said he must go.  
  
It was Dawn and Draco in the forest looking around.  
  
Suddenly Dawn spotted a grey creature lurking around the bush.  
  
"C'mon, let's catch it."  
  
But Draco only stood there.  
  
"I unlike you don't wan't to get killed" Draco said with an icy eye.  
  
Dawn pulled Draco arm and ran to get the pesky grey creature. When she turned around she could see Draco about to yell.  
  
Suddenly she saw the homunculus but another one popped out of the bush and another, this countinued until they were surrounded by hundreds of them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco said with fear in his voice  
  
"Kill it" Dawn said  
  
Dawn then took the net and began catching them one by one in the net. Snape said that they should catch it but not kill it.  
  
'Well you got to compromise' Dawn thought. She took a lighter Buffy gave her and lighted one of the creature and threw it on the rest. One by one they exploded into a a white dust until there was none left except the ones that Dawn got in the net.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" said Draco  
  
"Homunculus" Dawn pronounced it perfectly.  
  
They then began running back to the school but on the way Dawn stumbled and must lean on Malfoy for support. Sudddenly they kissed, it was brief and only lasted for a second but it sparked emotions.  
  
Ignoring it they went back to the school.  
  
***  
  
The owl arrived and Buffy opened the letter very quickly.  
  
*  
  
' I hope you are doing well on Hogwarts and I heard the news Dawn was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
I did some research and I found out the portals open differently in different dimensions. In the wizarding world Dawn's blood will fuel a portal immediately if it touched the ground where as in this world it can only happen once in a specific time. Nothing can be done about this but make sure Dawn don't cut herself or spill blood.  
  
Giles  
  
*  
  
As Buffy finished the letter Dawn came in.  
  
"I wonder if Giles has replied to the letter you sent?"   
  
"Yes, it came only a minute ago" Buffy said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Said Dawn  
  
"He said every time your blood hits the ground in this dimension it opens a portal. I want you to stay careful and not hurt yourself. Understand?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes" Replied Dawn.  
  
*  
  
Dawn was walking in the corridor when she saw Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
She said   
  
"Hi"  
  
Ron flatly replied  
  
"I thought that you are Slytherin?"  
  
"I just want to be nice and just becuase I am in a particular house doesn't mean I am a bad person" Dawn said and walked away.  
  
" I think we should be nice to her, at least she is not like other Slytherins" Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
*  
  
As Dawn looked around she saw a notice of famous Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle was listed. She also saw 'Rupert Giles'. 


End file.
